The present invention relates to a multipurpose flashlight which is comprised of a casing having an alarm and light source set fastened therein and alternatively attached with a back cover, a projector and an electric shock generating device for different purposes.
A flashlight is generally comprised of a casing having a battery set and a light source fastened therein and controlled by a switch to produce light for illumination. Since a flashlight simply uses an internal battery set for power supply, it is not suitable for constant illumination. Further, a flashlight according to the conventional structure is simply for the purpose of illumination only and does not have any additional function.